wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Disco Norm 2
Play the game here - Disco Norm Disco Norm is a game set during Era of Communism and Era of Nazis. Disco Norm 2 has a completely original plot that has Disco Norm fight against communism, the Umbrella Corporation, and a mysterious man from space. Synopsis Chapter 1 - The Crisis Disco Norm fought alongside his allies, the Capital Crusaders, against the forces of communism, leading up to the climactic battle between them and Abram Blutin. The Capital Crusaders were able to defeat Abram, as well as the corrupt Lord Meme, but Samsung, Disco Norm's brother, stabbed him in the back, as revenge for Jackurai Sam. His body was brought back to Yarrick, where it was buried. Chapter 2 - Awakening Disco Norm was dead! But a mysterious boy with black hair dug his body up and resurrected him. Norman recognised that he was his son and that he's being hunted by a secret world order, the Umbrella Corporation. Disco Norm agreed to help his son out by protecting him and his strange powers. Disco Norman protected the boy with black hair from the umbrella corporation for many years. Chapter 3 - Old Rivals On one fateful day, Disco Norm and the boy with black hair came face-to-face with a man seemingly made of metal. He extended his arm and said, "Disco Norm! I have come to claim my honour back!" The boy with black hair said, "Norm, you have big nuts, you can beat him!" To which Norm replied, "I know." A beam came down from the sky and teleported them into a strange domain. Disco Norm defeated this new adversary, but he revealed himself to be, Jackurai Sam, an old ally. Despite the apology Disco Norm gave, Sam continued to resent him, and swore to kill him... One day. Characters Featured * [[Disco Norm|'Disco Norm']]' 'Protagonist * [[The boy with black hair|'The boy with black hair']]' 'Ally * [[Abram Blutin|'Abram Blutin']]' 'Villain * [[Tonald Drump|'Tonald Drump']]' 'Villain * [[Jackurai Sam|'Jackurai Sam']]' 'Villain Mentioned * [[Capital Crusaders|'Capital Crusaders']]' 'Ally ** [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong']]' 'Ally ** [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']]' 'Ally ** [[Samsung|'Samsung']]' 'Ally * [[Umbrella Corporation|'Umbrella Corporation']]' 'Villain ** [[Neil Bye|'Neil Bye']]' 'Villain Gameplay The player plays as Disco Norm, as he faces off Abram Blutin, Tonald Drump, and Jackurai Sam. The player can move across the screen with the left and right arrow keys, then punch with the space bar. A new mechanic at the player's disposal is the ability to jump. fighting Abram Blutin.]] Chapter 1 - The Crisis The battle is set in the top floor of Quentium Castle. Disco Norm starts off with 250 hit points, while Abram Blutin starts off with 150. Abram is rendered mostly defenceless and the player can go in for as many punches as they like, but he will summon a table tennis table to come flying in from one of three heights. If the player isn't pummeling Abram to death, they'll see that he'll click his fingers before it comes. dodging an attack from Tonald Drump.]] Chapter 2 - Awakening The battle is set at the Umbrella Corporation Base. Disco Norm starts off with 250 hit points, while Tonald Drump starts off with 100. Tonald Drump is fairly easy to beat. His attack is too high to hit you, while you're on the ground, but it does an incredible amount of damage, so don't jump! Chapter 3 - Old Rivals fighting Jackurai Sam.]] The battle is set on the Death Star of David. Disco Norm starts with 250 hit points, while Jackurai Sam starts off with 160. Jackurai Sam stands on the right side of the screen, where he will wait two seconds, then swing his sword. He can be easily beaten by waiting for him to rest between swings, then punching him. Punching Jackurai Sam also causes him to be stunned for a little bit, but if you excessively punch him, he won't strike back. Trivia * Josuke Higashikata VIII was considered for the second chapter's enemy, but the idea was scrapped. * Jackurai Sam was included as a request by Disco Norm's player. ** Jackurai Sam's level is identical to his one in the original Disco Norm game, besides the graphics change. * Much like the previous game, alternate endings are revealed if the player loses. * Should the player lose any of the battles alternate endings are revealed. ** Losing to Abram Blutin: Disco Norm is killed and Communism takes over with opposition. ** 'Losing to Tonald Drump: 'Disco Norm fails to protect the boy with black hair and the Umbrella Corporation finally gain world dominance. ** 'Losing to Jackurai Sam: 'Jackurai Sam kills Disco Norm and gets his long awaited revenge. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Cai Category:Games Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Nazis Category:Spinoffs Category:Disco Norm (game)